One Last Chance
by Orange sweetness
Summary: randr. michael's helping his friend fix up his apartment and who helps but mia...
1. Chapter 1

Not only am I getting kicked out of my apartment but I also have to help get it ready for Fred's soon to be wife. Isn't that just the icing on the cake? No woman in their right mind would want a guest bedroom the color of the green out of the Crayola box. Or at least that's what Fred said to try and convince me to help him fix up our hell hole of an apartment. I had been telling him since I moved in with him a year and a half ago that we needed to fix it up but does he listen to me? No, but the second his _fiancé_ tells him something he has already got the plaster and dry wall to fix the hole in the wall by the shower.

Meanwhile his _fiancé_ is off in the South of France leading rallies with my sister. Did I mention that Fred's _fiancé_ is also one of my sister's best friends? Oh, she is. She is at every rally holding a sign to save the whales or whatever they are trying for right now. They are probably throwing gallons of paint at which ever starlet is wearing a minx shall at the moment. So I'm stuck in this dreadful apartment for another month or two depending on how many fingers and toes get cut off. I could be apartment hunting right now or I could be in Florida with my mom and dad and my grandparents. I have been coddled too long.

Fred is all happy. I can't believe him sometimes. He actually spent hundreds of dollars on tools and paint and is planning on spending thousands on little candles and throw pillows after we are finished. How can a man life in an apartment with throw pillows? It's like a woman comes in and sees all the stuff a guy treasures and has spent months saving his pay check to buy (i.e. our wonderful sound system) and declares it takes up too much room and all of the cords are tacky. And it's the way Fred's _fiancé_ says it too. She said this the other day: "I'll let you keep all of the electronic stuff in the office." I swear that's how she said it, like this was the nicest thing in the world to let Fred keep something he paid for.

As much as I bitch about my apartment though I'm going to kind of miss it. I mean it's nice to have a place where I can escape from my sister since she thinks the surgeon general should put a warning label on my apartment building and all. And it's roomy. Besides I do like Fred even if he has gone soft lately. He really needs to get a hold of himself. What happened to the brotherhood? What happened to that? Bros before hoes, remember that? I do. I miss that.

Now I will stop being so pessimistic and try to look at the upside to everything. Here is my oh-so-delightful list:

At least now we might have food in the apartment.

Fred's _fiancé _didn't trust us so one of her friends is moving in with us.

Our excessive CD collection may actually be divided and I will get what is rightfully mine.

….?

And I'm looking forward to this? Somewhat. Well a little more than I am looking forward to being homeless. I plan on messing things up so Fred has to keep me around to fix them. This could go on for years. I could be the Dupree for Fred and his _fiancé. _I think they owe it to me.

I must stop babbling. At this moment in time I am on a transatlantic flight from my country Genovia to New York, New York and it is all because I can never shut up. I was in New York not too long ago. I had called Lilly to tell her I was in and we decided to have dinner together. I thought me and her because all of our other friends were out of town or busy, believe me I called them all. The only person I didn't call was Michael and I knew that Lilly was smarter then to put Michael and me in the same room since we have unfinished conflicts. But Lilly wasn't alone. No, it wasn't Michael though when I saw a second body near Lilly I semi hoped it was Michael even though the body was a feminine one. Lilly immediately jumped out of her seat when she saw me. She was squeaking (since when has Lilly squeaked) about how much she missed me and how it was soooo good to see me. What has gotten into Lilly? I swear she is either on crack or very very sick.

So I sat down and she introduced her friend as Heather. Heather is from Central America. Heather is a social right activist. Heather is a feminist. Heather is everything I'm not. But hey wait a moment! I am a social right activist and I am a feminist even if I do like to indulge in some of the liberates guys give us but that's just because they are romantic and not really demeaning. Plus Heather is making her fiancé fix up his apartment while she is in France with Lilly for a protest or something. But Heather was going for the whole high and mighty act. Okay, I probably shouldn't hate a person after first meeting them but I think I was kind of mad that she wasn't Michael and also a little upset at what she had done to Lilly.

Lilly thought we got along just fine. She even left us for about half an hour as she went to take a call outside (whoever was keeping her on the line that long must die a very gruesome death). So Heather was wrapping some noodles around her fork as she started to say how she is worried about leaving her boyfriend with all of the responsibility of having to decorate her apartment and how she wished she could be there and I was saying how I was looking for an apartment because I was coming to New York for a while to start writing my first novel. Then Heather came up with the _brilliant_ idea that I should stay in the apartment with her boyfriend and his roommate so I can oversee things. I couldn't really say no so I said I'd think about it but she thought that that meant yes so now I'm stuck in my personal form of hell.

A guy who wants to marry Heather has to be clinically insane. And any guy who lives with a guy who is marrying Heather must also be clinically insane or on some very strong medication. But I'm a nice girl so I couldn't back down but rather wait for the first conflict in personalities to arise then I'm splitting.

Now I will list the reasons that I'm happy to be in New York because honestly I really need to get out of the horrible mood I'm in.

I will be back to the place where I grew up.

I will be back to the place where I had my first romance and therefore maybe my creative juices will flow better.

I will be in the same town as my ex-romancer. (I can't decide whether I want to see him or not.)

I'll get to see Rocky and my mom and Mr. G.

I'll get to go see the amazing bands that are here unlike Genovia.

This may be the reason why I really wanted to come back to New York: BEAUTY AND THE BEAST ON BROADWAY.

Okay now I'm really not looking forward to having to help with the whole apartment project. Before we even start doing anything and before the girl moves in with us we have to clean like crazy. Think over it for a second: we are about to demo our kitchen and instead of making sure we knew where the studs are we are buying actual forks and knifes. Not just eating knifes either but the big chopping ones in slasher movies. Knowing Heather's friends this probably is meant as a weapon and not as a tool used in cooking. Which is of course would be our luck. Oh God now I must be sure that the lock on my door is working. Also must be sure that I carry a shield of some kind.

List of things I must have while living with Heather's friend:

My own supply of food and water. I will not be poisoned in my own home.

Gameboy since I never know when I will be gypped out of the TV and I will have to entertain myself.

Keys to the apartment in case I get locked out because I have to go out to the store to get her food or something.

Lie detection kit. I do not trust women. Well at least not Heather's women.

Some nice looking CD's. I don't want her to rip my whole CD collection apart from one glance. (Must obtain: Elvis Costello, Phill Collins, Goldfrapp, Imogen Heap. Must hide: Beyonce, Howie Day, Elton John, Artic Monkeys)

Mia's book. I don't want the whole girl talk about my girlfriend. EX GIRLFRIEND. (Must remember to call Mia my ex girlfriend).


	2. Judith's Lucky Day

Chapter Two: Judith's Lucky Day

Why must I be sent out to get the stupid cheese pizza. And okay I'd rather be going to get the pizza then going to the airport to get the actual friend which is what Frank is doing. But why must it be cheese? Oh yeah because our new _roomie_ is vegetarian. That is right. From now on we are going to have to take this into consideration whenever we are ordering take out or going out. We have to now have a vegetarian option. This is so like Heather. She is only making things more difficult.

Do you know how you know you are going to have a bad day? Whenever you wake up and every part of your upper body is soar and your mouth taste like you just had a can of sardines and washed it down with a keg of beer you pretty much know your day will suck. It also doesn't help that when you wake up you know your roommate isn't up so you try to make as little noise as possible but then you end up making ten times the noise you usually do because you are running into the stupid stand that your roommate insists you put your wet towels on in the bathroom, or you knock over the stupid coffee maker onto its side not only the coffee machine making noise but also you are because of the hot flowing liquid (lava) that is running off of the counter and through your very thin boxer shorts.

That's another thing I will no longer be able to just parade around the apartment in my Tommy Hilfiger's (though I'm not saying I do parade just that now I won't even have the ability to). I find pleasure in the little abilities I am entitled to while living with a guy that are now being snatched away even if I don't indulge in them. These things include but are not limited to walking away half naked, blasting music at four in the morning, getting so drunk I trip over the bubble in the carpeting in the living room, and hosting video game tournaments over the weekend.

I am not going to show that I am upset about this. I must not complain. I must act like I am actually happy that this repulsive, feminist, murder happy, ugly woman is moving in with us.

Must hide the moment I get home:

Aforementioned book.

Fuzzy cow slippers.

The good tooth paste.

My Cheetos; which I've been meaning to hide since Fred seems to eat every time he gets the chance.

Picture of Bob Dylan and me; though I'm not sure why I must hide this it just seems like a good idea.

I don't know if you have ever flown across an ocean but if you haven't humor me for a second. Have you ever ridden a rollercoaster? Ever ridden the same rollercoaster for fourteen hours straight? Ever ridden the same rollercoaster for fourteen hours and it gets stuck and you are hanging upside down? That is a transatlantic flight for you. Not to mention that your feet tend to swell. Plus for some reason my dad has gone on this kick that we show the rest of the world that we are just like them which means I get to fly in COACH across an ocean. My dad really is going crazy with this. At least he could have given me first class. I'm not saying that I am better then coach seats just that I am a really bad flyer and I mean does my father love me? Sometimes I wonder.

I tried to sleep for a while but I was in the aisle seat which although is great for someone we needs the bathroom a lot is a horrible place with people with long limbs such as myself. I got hit by everyone who came from seats in zones 3 on. Then one of the flight attendants came over and was kneeling at my seat and was whispering about how it was such an honor that I was flying with them. I was just trying to sleep and by this time I felt like I was going to cry if I didn't get some privacy. And the flight attendant wasn't as quiet as he had meant to be so the guy next to me was all, "Wow you are the Princess of Genovia? No way! I write for a little newspaper in College Station, Texas and it'd be great to have an interview." And of course I had to give an interview because I am a nice person so I ended up spending half of the flight answering questions not only for Jose but also the guy next to him why worked for the same publishing company, different paper, and had gone to the same press convention with Jose. Then another good ¼ of the trip was spent on trying and failing to sleep and the last quarter was spent on me trying to get just a little tipsy. I wasn't falling down drunk by any means just a little buzz.

Okay, I've totally been punched in the gut. I've never actually been punched in the gut (unless you count that time Lilly elbowed me because I was "eye rapping" Mia when we were in high school and she was wearing that dress at that first dance after that stupid Josh had made her cry) but I can safely assume that this is what it feels like. Here is the full story: I had gotten home and I had been nice by placing the pizza in the stove (now you may have asked before why we didn't get the pizza delivered to our apartment and I have an answer. Our neighbors, all the other people on our floor, have big scary dogs. You have to know exactly how to walk down the hall way so you didn't walk onto the creaky spot in the floor or cast a shadow into our neighbors' apartments since they always have their door open and the dogs are raring to go.) I was midway through hiding Mr. Binks and Farmer Joe (they aren't as pathetic as the sound. Actually when it comes to slippers Mr. Binks and Farmer Joe are the rock stars of foot wear) when I heard the door creak open and two laughs. Then it was quiet as Heather's friend was taking in just exactly she had gotten herself into.

I walked out of my room, fully clothed thank you very much. Fred and our new roommate seemed to be studying the work needed in the room that she was going to be staying in. I heard their voices but decided that I wasn't going to be the good host yet; I was going to grab some Kool Aid out of the fridge and wait for them to come to me. They were laughing again then I heard foot steps coming from behind me from the guest bedroom (aka the office). The foot steps were louder and louder and the laughter had continued. Then the reached the kitchen and half of the laughter stopped. I still wasn't quite ready to turn around so I finished my Kool Aid and put my cup in the trash. Then I turned. Warning this is where I got my gut punched. Mia. And obviously I said this out loud because both Mia and Fred were looking at me like I had. Fred looked confused. Mia looked like she was about to start to cry.

"Hey," she said finally really quietly. She looked exactly how she had before with the exception that she had aged a little only in a good way. Like she was more confident then before or in Lilly's words "self actualized". I never got what the big deal with that was. To say I wasn't still attracted to Mia is a defiant lie but I was trying to get over my feelings for her so I had to _act_ like I wasn't happy to see her, which of course I was.

"I didn't know you knew Heather." Because this was naturally the first thing that came into my mind. It hadn't really occurred to me that Mia is friends with Lilly and Lilly is friends with Heather so they probably met sometime; they obviously had. It had taken me about five minutes to realize I wasn't breathing. Also nausea was flowing over me. Fred was looking at us like we didn't have eyes or something. Fred had no idea about Mia or how much she meant to me. Fred was part of my life that I had chosen to separate from my Mia life. Of course this was hard, starting a new life after Mia and I had broken up, because Lilly would always be Mia's best friend and Lilly would, unfortunately, always be my sister. Lilly knows not to talk about Mia.

How could Lilly do this? She must have known what Heather had arranged. She knows how much I hate, or love depending on which day of the week it is, Mia. Lilly has just moved up on my hit list. It must be Judith's lucky day.

I am now totally sobered up. Of course I had thought of the possibility that I'd see Michael once I got to New York but I was expecting it to be while we were both picking up take out and we just sort of tried to ignore each other while I really just soaked in everything about him. I wasn't really expecting to have to live with him. His bedroom door is seriously ten feet from mine and if I put my ear against the wall I can hear in his room when he is being quiet, like when he is sleeping. (Not that I tried to hear him sleeping just when I got my first minute alone and I put my ear on the wall I could hear his ceiling fan making it's slow rotations.) How am I supposed to write about some really great love when the only love I ever participated in is being displayed as a failure in front of my eyes?

I will seriously kill Lilly. Okay, maybe I won't but I'll get Lars to do it. He would wouldn't he? This is probably all part of her evil scheme to ruin my life for the sake of a social experiment. When two exes life under one roof. I see it now.


	3. Magnitized Bodies

Chapter Three

Chapter Three Magnetized bodies

Mia's playing it cool. I guess I should probably be following suite but I can't help but feel a little hurt. She's treating me like she's treating Fred. Did FRED ever save her from the big bad Josh monster? Did FRED ever tutor her in Algebra? Did FRED ever get detention for her? Did FRED ever share little kisses with her? Did FRED ever get his heart broken by her? No I didn't think so.

I think I would even be okay with her treating me like she had the night we broke up because at least then I might have some evidence that things with us actually happened. She even looks at me differently then when we were together. She looks at me like I'm just some normal person. I thought maybe she'd look at me the same even just once in a while. Maybe Mia has no heart left.

And another thing, why does she still smell so good _all_ of the time? She isn't supposed to smell that good during one of New York's hottest days with no air conditioner. She's supossed to smell like Fred and me, not like soap. That soap must be extra strengthen because she smells so damn good not to mention that her skin looks so soft and smooth, though that's probably more from lotion. And her hair is supposed to be sticking to her not swaying when she walks. Her legs aren't supposed to be that long. Damn her.

I have basically looked pretty crappy every day since she's been here (4 days and counting) because I've actually been working. I know that that was part of the arrangement, she wasn't going to have to do the heavy lifting, but she doesn't have to be such a princess about it. She was never like this when we dated.

She comes out every day, eats a bowl of cereal while reading about six different types of the newspaper, then goes in the living room and types away on her computer with her headphones in. How can one approach her to help him with that common sign of wanting to be left alone? You can't.

It's also impossible to not dream of her. The blonde hair, the long legs, the strong scent of vanilla. Just waking up from dreaming of her puts me in a horrible mood. Then I see her and I feel so good. I'm not being sarcastic. And so then seeing her and how it makes me feel puts me in a funk. My life is crazy and this circle I keep going through is driving me insane.

Michael is acting weird lately. I get that it's probably hard to see me and to live under the same roof but the second I saw him I was relieved. I know that I dumped him and that I can't exactly ask to be in his life again but I at least thought he would want to talk about what happened but obviously not.

Every time I think about offering to help I look up from my keys and Michael's starring at me. I probably wouldn't be much help anyway since they are doing demo right now and I would most likely take out a support beam. I don't think he realizes he stares at me though, it just sort of happens.

I've been thinking about him a lot lately. The way he used to touch me or how he could go from manly to goop in the matter of 5 seconds. He's really getting me all hot and bothered when he's working to rip out the shelf in the dinning room (which I get a good view of from the living room couch) and I see his sweat drenched t-shirt clinging to his back, but I must not think like that. I must stayed focused on my work. Have I mentioned that I haven't been writing very well? Because I'm not. I can't really write about Michael while he is in the same room. It's a tad bit odd. Not to mention it's not really Michael in the story it's Randal and Randal is nothing compared to Michael.

I still listen to all of his music. Everyday, while I write. I know it's pathetic but it was my one connection to Michael for so long and know it seems like it still is since Michael won't even look at me, unless it's his death stare.

Here's what I have to come to terms with if I'm going to make this work:

Michael wants nothing to do with me

I'm not going to be much of help in this project.

It's going to be extremely hot in this apartment.

I'm still in love with Michael.

I was in my deep state of non-sleep. I was thinking of Mia. Every little detail. It was like if I couldn't remember everything about her all would be lost. It's strange how during the day I detest her but at night all I want is for her to be with me. I wish that her fingers would go through my hair one more time, that I could hold her one more time. I'd settle for our knees brushing together under the table while I help her add two trinomials.

I've tried not thinking of Mia but it's like when you don't want to think of something that's what you are going to think of the most. I'm sure Lilly would have some explanation for this other then I love Mia, because I don't. She hurt me too badly for that to be the case. I must just still be attracted to her. That would explain the constant Mia thoughts. Sure, I just think she's hot and I wouldn't mind having sex with her. Defiantly wouldn't mind that.

At that moment I heard my door squeak open and I sat straight up. Fred only comes in here when he's drunk and he hasn't gotten drunk since he got engaged to Heather. That meant one thing, Mia. Sure enough I saw her shadow fidget nervously before deciding to walk in.

"Hey," she whispered as she came closer to me. "I'm glad you're awake." She was sitting on the edge of my bed, our faces closer then they've been since we broke up. We both seemed to be memorizing each others features. I probably shouldn't be doing that though because the more I looked at her the more I become attracted to her. And the more attracted to her I become the less I will hate her. Then things just become more complicated.

"I think we should talk," she said finally. If I was going to talk to her I couldn't do it while I was in bed and we were both in the dark. The less intimate things are the better. But hey this is a score because I don't think she sneaks into Fred's room to talk.

I led her out of my room and into the kitchen without saying a word. I hadn't talked to Mia since she moved in. Well really talk to her because I did make some small talk about Genovia and Greenpeace.

"Listen, I know this is weird and we are both planning ways to kill Lilly." I pulled a face like _right, I'm doing that_ and Mia smiled, "I know you are Michael James." Hearing her say my name got my attention. She noticed immediately and exhaled before she continued. "I think if we are both going to live here we are going to have to get all the ugliness out now. And so I should start with an apology." I defiantly wasn't expecting that. "I wasn't ready to have sex yet, I know now that I just said I was because I wanted you to stay. You probably realized that. I just was searching for a reason not to sleep with you other then not being ready. I really did think I was…ready." I knew that she was feeling strange, I could tell by the pink in her cheeks just visible from the light coming from the street lamp outside. "Especially since it would be you I'd be having sex with," she said lower then she had said anything else. Then still in the whisper she added, "I wanted to be ready."

I couldn't be mad at her after that could I? Upset, yes. Hurt, yes. Mad, not really. Understanding, not yet. She could have told me that. She didn't even have to offer to have sex with me for that matter. I guess she was waiting for me to answer because she hadn't said anything for a while.

"You hurt me," I said like a weak third grader. "You hurt me worse then you can ever imagine and then the next day you're in the hall way with that stupid guy, that I had accepted as your friend, kissing him." I found myself panting. "You expect me to forgive you after one oh so touching email? Mia, I don't think it can be done."

"You know Michael for one who was so keen about sex being something casual enough to have it with a friend a little kiss shouldn't be a big deal. And besides I didn't mean to kiss him. It just happened. And I haven't been sorrier for anything in my life." She seemed to the point of tears. I can't take her tears, never could really. And she sort of had a point, though I wasn't going to admit to that.

My body just seemed to be magnetized to her, so much to the point that I couldn't not be touching her. Any touch was okay at first then the need to be near to her became stronger and stronger. I started just cupping her cheek then my hand wandered down her face and down her neck. It curved over her shoulders and down her arms. When I reached her hand it was like our fingers lacing together couldn't be more natural. Mia hadn't said a word the whole time but was watching as my hands caressed her skin. Suddenly she looked up into my eyes. Those silver eyes get to me every time. Before I could stop myself my head was going to hers and hers seemed to be coming to me. For one brief wonderful moment Mia and I were together again in a serious of tender and then not so tender, sultry kisses. But Mia pulled away way too soon.

"I think if we are going to live together, we probably shouldn't do that," she said slowly before walking out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. I just sat on the couch until 3 a.m. thinking over what had happened. Not the anger I had felt when Mia had offered her explanation but rather the passion I had felt in those kisses that had ended much too soon.


	4. The Day After and Tony the Tiger?

I can't easily forget making out with my ex-girlfriend

**Michael**

I can't easily forget making out with my ex-girlfriend. Especially when the make out secession felt better then anything had in months, years even. Being with Mia just feels so natural to me. It's like I could be in this space in time for all of my life, with Mia looking at me over her bowl of cereal, and I wouldn't notice anything is wrong. I wish she felt the same way. WAIT! No I don't. I hate her. I'm mad that she broke up with me for some stupid sex issue. I hate that those lips that are now starring at me and tempting me to kiss them right over Tony the Tiger- damn it. I can't even think about how much I hate her without admitting how much I'm attracted to her.

She always had a better way of controlling her hormones then I've had. Or maybe she just isn't attracted to me anymore, but she did kiss me like she missed me. If only I could deceiver those looks. They sure look flirty to me. Especially when she bits that lip, her big lower lip.

I've got it. I opened Pandora's Box when I kissed Mia. I'm back in those desperate days when all I wanted to do was rip her clothes off and fell her inside my arms. I miss the way she smells my neck when she thinks I'm not paying attention. I miss the blush she gets when she wants me to kiss her or touch her. I miss the way her hand feels in mine.

I wonder if she misses me. I think she does. I hope she does. Life is too miserable to me right now.

**Mia**

It's hard living in this apartment. Not like I thought it was going to be earlier when I thought the guys I was moving in with were insane. It's hard because I just keep thinking about Michael, his lips on mine, the butterflies I still have when he touches me. It's unfair that I feel this way. And it's unfair how he keeps looking at me like he's seen me naked, or wants to see me naked because he hasn't seen me naked.

"Just admit you miss me," Michael groaned, "and that you think it felt so good last night." I put the newspaper I had been reading down and starred at him for a few seconds. I wasn't going to admit that because it would just make everything more difficult. I'm not supposed to be the girl I was in high school. I'm supposed to be a strong woman who can control her love life and with Michael we all know I'm not cable of that.

I'm over the way he makes me feel, crazy and… beautiful. There it is, despite everything he still made me feel beautiful. The way he touched my cheek and let his hand go down the rest of my body made me feel so desired. I never thought he'd want me again. Of course I want him. If he knew how much I like him, maybe even love him, I think everything would just become complicated.

"I miss having you around," I started to say and I was so worried that something was going to slip out that I didn't want to that I knew I was going to have to get this out fast. "I think we should get to know each other again as friends. I'd love to be your friend." I said that but what my brain wanted me to say was _I'd love to love you and for you to love me_. I was so glad I held that all in.

"It felt good for me," he said in such a seductive voice it took all I had not to jump his bones. "I've missed you so much that even those evil stares get me excited." I blushed a mean red then looked down at me frosted flakes.

"Stop. What evil stares?" I know I shouldn't have but it was just so tempting.

"The one's when you're typing away. I feel like I should lock my door at night." I felt like I should tell him that those aren't evil stares that those are looks of a woman wanting a man to ravish her and the only thing I was typing was adjbfwpafmdnfeipawnf then erasing it and doing it all over again. "Maybe I should start locking my door though; I don't know how much of this kidnapping at night business I can take."

"I did not kidnap you."

"You didn't know you were kidnapping me you mean." He gave me a really seductive look then and I felt his foot on mine. His toes curled out of longing. I had tingles through out my whole body.

"You really have changed," I whispered. At first I wasn't sure if he had heard me but after a second when I looked up I could see that he was starring at me with his head tilted trying to decide what I meant. I wasn't going to give him that either so I stood, put my bowl in the sink and went to the living room where my computer was ready for me to start typing again.

**Michael**

Did anyone really expect me to be able to work with Mia in such close proximity that I could have her in my arms if I wanted. Yes I wanted but she was showing signs of resistance and it's never as fun to hold her if she isn't cuddling and all love dovey with me. Besides, I didn't want her to move out and so far away that I wouldn't get to ever hold her again, Genovia is so far away.

I don't think I could handle myself if she moved again. The last time she did she just packed up and left without a word. Sure, we were broken up and okay she told Lilly but I'm not Lilly. She didn't even give me a chance to grovel to try to win her back. And now she's back into my life. Second chance or no hope? This is probably something I need to figure out.

I want to at least know that we ended everything for the right reasons and that it was the right thing to do. Have I mentioned how much I missed the feel of her lips on mine? Or the way her body fits perfectly with mine? Or how she turns so red after she does something whether it is embarrassing or not? Because I do I miss her. I even miss how pissed off I get at her sometimes. I wish that that little kiss we shared would have just made everything better. I wish she'd come into my room again and crawl under the covers with me. I wish she'd let me love her the way we both know I can and in ways Mia never let me.

What is wrong with my life?

**Mia**

_Darrian walked into the room. Not only was __it__so freezing cold but she was also strangely sick to the stomach, from what she didn't know since she hadn't eaten anything that day. She was having a farewell party for the only man she had ever loved. One that involved two parts, on being with all of his friends and family and the next was just Ryan and Darrian. She had been daydreaming about it all day and she couldn't wait to have Ryan to herself and to be able to get to know every part of his body and to let him know ever part of her body. She had such a longing for_

_Darrian was tired. Not only had she planned such a marvelous party that even her own best friend couldn't believe it but she had done some very major shopping/grooming. Tonight had to be perfect. She wasn't going to let Ryan out of the city without letting him ravish her like_

_Darren was confused and her love life was in the toilet._

_Darren was confused and her love life was in the loo._

_Darren loved Ryan._

_Mia loved Michael._

Mia loves Michael.

**Later**

I had to fight so hard not to go into Michael's bed. Epically since I was still replaying the revelation I had whenever I had been writing earlier. I just wanted to know if it was true. If the way he's been looking at me lately has really been giving me shivers and if I really have been starting to think about Michael in really wrong ways. And if I really wanted him to make love to me.

Also, my bed was so cold and lonely. Well not cold since it was probably 80 degrees in this place but defiantly lonely. If only Michael was with me then my bed would be just right. Everything would be just right. No, everything would be more then alright it would be perfect. I'd get to smell Michael's neck and he could nuzzle mine the way he did that drove me insane. And he could sing his songs for me and play guitar instead of this sick thing I have with listening to the c.d. that I bought off of eBay (it was one of the guys from the band who was selling everything he could so he could pay his rent). It's just that I missed his voice and I missed his slow caressing hand. And although I was never going to admit this to anyone, especially Michael, the whole kiss thing last night made me feel more alive then I've felt in years.


End file.
